


What Colour Is The Sky?

by emmacortana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Foggy just wants Matt to be happy, Grief/Mourning, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmacortana/pseuds/emmacortana
Summary: “Do you remember what it was like to... to see?”“I—um... Yes, I remember. I’d give anything to see the sky one more time.”—Daredevil, Season 1, Episode 1
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	What Colour Is The Sky?

**Author's Note:**

> To see or not to see. That is the real question.
> 
> Really short plot i had that i was too lazy to write so the small draft has been sitting in my phone notes for almost a year now. Finally decided i might as well post it. Tell me if you want the actual full storyline, because I had one thought out but I’m too LAZY and I would need a lot of motivation to even do anything.

“I can’t believe you. This is a chance. A chance that we couldn’t dream of having last year. Why aren’t you taking it?”

“Foggy, I’m done talking about this. Just let it go. Please.”

They stand in their office. It’s too early for this, Matt thinks. He’d been putting this conversation off for as long as he could, and he supposed he should be lucky for two weeks of silent contemplation, two weeks of telling the doctor he’d get back to him, before he walked into the office in the morning, Foggy waiting to ambush him.

“Come on, Matt. There’s no guarantee that you’ll lose your senses, and it’s not like you’d be completely deaf!” Hands clenched tight onto a desk, fingers trembling.

“But what if I do? What if in exchange for one sense, I lose my other four?” A rough comb through already messy hair.

“You wouldn’t be losing them completely! IF they diminish—which we still don’t know for sure would happen—then you’d be normal. There’s nothing wrong with being normal, Matt. Hell,  _ I’m _ normal. You don’t have to be what you are now.” He sounds heartbroken.

“And what am I now? The blind lawyer? The devil of hell’s kitchen? Will I walk into a fight without knowing how many people are there? Will someone die across the street because I couldn’t hear them cry for help? Will we represent a murderer in court because I couldn’t tell they were lying? Normal is fine; it’s a great thing to be. But it’s not me. It’s not who I’ve been.”

“You would still be Daredevil! You don’t need your freaky other senses to see when you can already see. Losing that doesn’t make you lose your creepy ninja training! You don’t have to be powered to be a hero, Matt.”

“Vigilante.”

“Whatever.” Foggy sighed. “Elektra didn’t need to hear from a mile away to do what she was doing.”

“Elektra was a better fighter than me.” Foggy made a noise of protest, which Matt abruptly cut off. “And what Elektra was doing was wrong. If we weren’t there together, if I wasn’t there to help her how I could, so she could use my powers...well, maybe she would’ve died earlier than she did.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it! Elektra died because she made bad choices, but they were hers—choices that you wouldn’t make, because you’re a good man, Matthew Murdock.”

“Elektra died because we were unprepared for the fight, and it was my fault. How can I turn my back on something that might have saved her? That might have saved us?”

“You can close a chapter on something that has failed you, that has brought you pain.”

Matt smiled sadly. “My eyes have already failed me, Foggy.”

Foggy was quiet. “I know,” he said. And he didn’t. “I just think…I think you’d like to see the sky again. To remember the sun.”

Matt went silent. ‘I think so too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So if you couldn’t tell, the prompt was “what if Matt had the option to get a surgery that might restore his sight?” Unless I get around to writing the full story, the ending is up to you.
> 
> If you leave me comments I would literally die for you.


End file.
